Ways of Communication
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: But I would rather be with you if I was stranded on our desert island by myself with one other person apart from Nate. Crap! I did not just write that.-C You like Nate! -M. Naitlyn and Smitchie Disclaimer:i own nothing but the plot.


**Ways of Communication **

_**Stuff you need to know: **_

_**Set after Camp Rock and Caitlyn lives near Mitchie who is dating Shane. The guys are on tour and they are going to meet up with them at the weekend at their concert. Ella is dating Jason and is meeting them there too.**_

_**Nate likes Caitlyn, everybody apart from her knows. Caitlyn and Mitchie have exams all week and then they have the summer break. **_

_Hey!!! I am bored.- C_

_Hello I am bored repeat bored, write to me unless you want to be boring and revise shock horror kill me now!!- C_

**Who wants to revise well but I'm going to fail anyway so hey. He He He I want to go hyper. -M**

_I will fail math too, I can feel it in my bones cause I am a genius. These people outside are being very rude and noisy we are trying to revise.-C_

**We are? -M**

_Of course we are. We are revising the technique of going hyper via note writing. I am clever- you can admit it even though I will fail math. -C_

**If you're going to fail and are in the top set I'm doomed. -M**

_Doomed is my word. And yeah but I shouldn't be. The top set people are too clever and boring actually we have fun before Miss Gough tells us to shut up but that is not the point. I am genius at anything other than math…. And science…. And art. I am amazing. LOL I am going hyper. Yay! -C_

**Ha. I want to make a loud noise and see what Miss Miller will do about it. I wish Mr Lamont would leave I want to see who our new music teacher is. -M**

_Patience is a virtue- not that I have any. This is boring I hate math. Our life sucks. This would be more fun if Ella was here. Have I ever mentioned that I hate school. -C_

**Are you saying that you would rather be with Ella than the oh so wonderful brilliant and totally gorgeous me. I am never talking to you again. -M**

_NO- I would rather be with you and Ella but not Shane, LOL, but I would rather be with you if I was stranded on our desert island by myself with one other person apart from Nate. Crap!!!! I did not just write that.-C _

**You like Nate!! -M**

_No, maybe, a bit, ok yes a bit, ok fine I like him a lot don't look at me like that!!! Stop laughing. -C_

_Ha you got into trouble. -C_

**Yeah big deal it's not like I got detention. -M**

_Looks like you spoke too soon. Ha! I am going hyper! Yay! -C_

**And now we have to go and do our math exam- a pure hour of torture- save me. Good luck. -M**

_I am doomed. At least we passed our going hyper while writing notes exam. Good Luck! Hasta La Vista. -C_

**Why do I know you? –M **

_Cos I'm awesome. -C_

**Yeah, whatever you think. –M**

_Dear Diary. _

_I thought my life was doomed when I saw the maths paper and realised I had no chance of passing. Yesterday at the concert Nate dedicated this song to the girl he was in love with. And I couldn't take it so I left before the song was finished and now none of them are talking to me. Apparently I was the girl Nate dedicated the song to and told everyone after the song was over by which time I was gone. Now he thinks I hate him, Mitchie thinks I lied to her and my life is a mess. At least it's the summer break now and I don't have to see any of them for a while. _

_Caitlyn xxx _

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been three days of sitting in front of the TV while my parents are out at work with huge bowls of ice cream, chocolate, sweets and crisps stuffing my face in an attempt to get over Nate. It's stupid we didn't even date but I lost my friends as well. I suppose it's not helping that all I've been watching are films that I also watch with Mitchie and Ella or hot tunes which is constantly talking about how Nate is heartbroken and basically bitching about me. But I don't know what else to do. _

_Caitlyn xxx _

Texts 

**To: Caitlyn **

**From: Mitchie **

_**Hey. Can you meet me and Ella in half an hour? **_

**To: Mitchie **

**From: Caitlyn **

_**Where? **_

**To: Caitlyn **

**From: Mitchie **

_**Starbucks **_

**To: Mitchie **

**From: Caitlyn **

_**See you then **_

_Dear Diary, _

_So I may have got here slightly early. After getting the text, throwing on a blank tank top and a pair of shorts as I was still in pyjamas and grabbing my phone and money I ran out of the house and down the road to Starbucks. _

_I still have ten minutes until they said they'd be here and now I am starting to think that it wasn't such good idea agreeing to meet them. They probably just want to yell at me for breaking Nate's heart but then why would they want to do that in such a public place. _

_Crap they're here. _

_Caitlyn xxx _

Emails 

_Shane and Jason, _

_We met up with Caitlyn this morning to ask her why she lied to me and broke Nate's heart. But she's a complete mess, worse then Nate. She looks as though she hasn't slept for days and been crying non stop. She wasn't even wearing any colour. She left before Nate said that the song was about her. She thought it was about someone else, couldn't take it and left. She didn't lie to me; she is in love with Nate. We don't know what to do she ran out before we could tell her that we don't blame her, that we're sorry and once we explain it to Nate and you guys everything will be good again. What are we going to do? _

_Love you both. _

_Mitchie and Ella xxx _

_Mitchie and Ella, _

_We've told Nate and he needs to talk to Caitlyn. Can you get her to meet us somewhere? Thanks, we love you too. _

_Shane and Jason _

_Guys, _

_Meet us at the hospital now- Caitlyn's been brought in there. She's been hit by a car. _

_Mitchie and Ella _

Texts 

**To: Mitchie **

**From: Shane **

_**On our way. See you in ten.**_

_**Mitchie xxx **_

_Dear Diary, _

_So after a very stressful week everything's ok now. Everyone's in my hospital room. Ella and Jason are sharing the chair, Mitchie and Shane are squished on the end of my bed and Nate is sitting next to me because…. Drum Roll please! I am dating Nate!!!! When I was awake Nate told me he was in love with me. And I told him that I only ran out because I loved him and everything is amazing again. Yay!! _

_Tomorrow I am leaving hospital and can spend there rest of the summer with my friends doing whatever we want although I'm sure the others will all be mean and not let us do quite whatever we want. As Mitchie put it "We can do whatever we want within reason." As much as I love her she really needs to let go and have fun!!! _

_Maybe we will be doing whatever we want this summer the Caitlyn way not the Mitchie way. If I can persuade Mitchie to go and buy me chocolate which she rarely lets me have as I am hyper enough without it apparently I can convince her to let us do whatever. _

_And Nate will let me do whatever because he loves me. Although I should return the favour which I will do but not when it puts my summer fun at risk. But I love him, more than Mitchie loves Shane although pretend I didn't write that we could have a whole argument about it._

_I'll never forget the time we wasted four A4 pages and an hour of revision over who was the Oh Mighty Genius and who was the Oh Mighty Retard which then led onto two A4 pages of who was always won our arguments. That may be another reason why I am going to fail math. _

_Anyway I the words of some cheesy movie star who I can't remember the name of I got my happy ending. Go me!! _

_Caitlyn xxx _

**_Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for any typos haven't had time to correct it as have had loads of coursework. We break up in 2 weeks and teachers still make us start new bits of coursework and do spanish listening papers- I got a D but an A* on my english creative writing coursework. Thanks for reading. I love you guys. Thsis is a oneshot. _**

**_Tac xxx_**


End file.
